


Army Of One

by donniexdarko



Category: Margot Robbie - Fandom, ryan gosling - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniexdarko/pseuds/donniexdarko
Summary: A fanfiction about Ryan Gosling and Margot Robbie. (18+ READERS ONLY)





	1. Chapter 1

MARGOT'S POV

I don't know what I'm doing here. I feel so stupid. It's the middle of October, I'm only in a short black dress, I'm holding my black heels because they are hurting my feet, and I'm freezing my ass off. Recently I've been dealing with a really hard break up, and my friends have told me I need to have more fun and "let loose" for once. I don't even know what that means. Somehow they convinced me to show up here - on Ryan Gosling's door step in the middle of the night. I feel like a stalker, or like some creepy fangirl who is obsessed with him. I have met him once before, but only in passing. He is a friend of a friend of a friend, and we were quickly introduced and exchanged two words before being tugged apart and forced to mingle with other people. The moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen in person. I gawked at him through a television screen for years and watched The Notebook at least a hundred times, but not even the silver screen could capture his perfection in person. Even though I only stood next to him for a second, I could feel his intimidating presence and smell his provocative cologne. 

My friends told me I need to "get out" and "get laid" and I looked at them as if they were crazy, but maybe they were right? It had been a long time since I've had sex, and an even longer time since I've actually enjoyed it. Lets just say that my last boyfriend had more fun during sex than I ever did. I jokingly asked my friends who would I even have sex with? It's not like I have a boyfriend or very many guy friends anyway. I just moved to America not even a year ago and I'm still making friends and getting to know people. They all said: Ryan Gosling, duh. As if everyone knew he was the one to go to when you wanted to "get out" and "get laid". I rolled my eyes at them and said they were crazy and I didn't even really know him, but then something changed. I saw my douche bag of an ex-boyfriend smacking on some other girl, and I realized that I deserve to be happy. I deserve one crazy night out, having careless sex with a hot guy. For once in my life I wanted to do something for me.

I barely hear when Ryan swings open the door, shirtless and in grey sweats that hang dangerously low on his hips. My breath hitches in my throat as I take in his sharp jawline with just a hint of facial hair, and his wide shoulders. His hair is messy and he's squinting his eyes and I realize that he was sleeping and I just woke him up. "Shit," I say under my breath.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asks, confused and I feel humiliated. What the fuck was I thinking showing up here? He's going to think I'm crazy.

"Yeah, um. I'm Margot. We met once at the gala," I say, rambling a little.

"Margot, right. I remember you," he says and I can feel my heart in my throat. He remembers me? "Please, come in you must be freezing," he says, stepping to the side. 

I don't even hesitate before I walk in, and I try to concentrate on breathing. "Can I get you a water or anything?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine thank you," I say, turning toward him. He's taller than I expected him to be.

"What brings you here this evening?" he asks, and I appreciate the fact that he said evening even though we both know it's early in the morning. Shit, I panic. What brings me here? I can't just blurt out: well, I was hoping to have sex with you. I feel frazzled and a little drunk.

"I just... I um," I stop, looking up at him. He's staring at me with such intensity and fascination. If I didn't know better I would think he was studying every inch of my face. "I needed a friend to talk to," I say and laugh at myself. We are both well aware of the fact that we are not friends, we're basically strangers. 

"You want to talk?" he asks, almost seeming disappointed. For a second I think maybe he wants to have sex too.

"Yeah," I say, taking a step forward, the alcohol suddenly giving me more confidence. "We should talk in your room," I blurt out and I immediately feel embarrassed after saying it, my cheeks flaring red.

"In my room?" Ryan asks, surprised and raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh my god, I didn't mean--"

"After you," he says, holding out his arm, and guiding me down the hallway. Relief washes over me, at least he doesn't think I'm crazy. My tiny moment of confidence sounded a lot cooler in my head and now I feel frustrated with myself.

Ryan's bedroom is huge - a master size bedroom, and his bed sheets are dark grey. There's a huge window on the left side of the room and a large flat screen hanging on the wall in front of the bed. His bed sheets are messy, reminding me that I obviously woke him up with my obnoxious knocking on his door. 

"I'm sorry I woke you," I say suddenly, apparently now I'm just blurting out whatever pops into my head.

"It's fine," he says, laying on his bed, and stretching his arms over his head. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks, emphasis on the word talk, as if he doesn't really believe I want to talk. The way his biceps are flexing right next to his head is distracting, and the moon light coming in through the window casts the perfect amount of lighting on his rigid abs. 

"I um..." I say, struggling to find my voice. "I saw my ex-boyfriend with another girl and it was tough, that's all," I admit, feeling pathetic.

"That is tough," he says and he sounds sincere.

"Is it okay if I lay down?" I ask and he smirks a little.

"Of course you can," he says and I drop my heels to the floor and crawl under the sheets of his bed, laying my head on an incredibly soft pillow. "So this ex-boyfriend of yours... Is he the one?" he asks, and I adore the fact that he's actually trying.

"God no," I say giggling a little. "He's a piece of shit, but it's still hard to see him move on, you know?" 

"Yeah I get it. Did you love him?" he asks.

"No," I say, knowing in my heart I never did.

He nods his head. "Have you ever been in love before?" he asks, rolling his body towards me. Now he's laying on his side, and I can smell the aftershave on his cheeks. I realize this bed smells like him and the intoxicating scent is making me dizzy.

"No, I've never been in love before," I say. "I know it's pathetic--"

"It's not pathetic," he stops me and looks into my eyes. His piercing blue eyes are intimidating and his stare is so sensual. "That's honest."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't think I really know what love is if I'm being honest," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't think I do either," he says, rolling on his back again and staring at the ceiling. "I thought I did once, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to catch his eye but his eyes stay focused on the ceiling.

"I was young and I thought I was in love but it was most likely just infatuation," he says, his voice sounding sad. "I always thought love was supposed to last forever, you know? Like if you really love someone, you can't even imagine your life without them. You wouldn't even want to live in a world where they don't exist. Maybe I'm just overthinking it, but love should be eternal if it's real," he says, finally looking over at me. I try not to notice the way he's mindlessly rubbing his fingers over his abs as he's talking, lost in thought.

"Maybe you're just a romantic at heart," I say and he laughs a little.

"Maybe that's the problem," he says, licking his lips. 

"I don't think that's a problem at all," I say, reaching over and placing a hand on his abs. I don't know what made me do it, but seeing him stroking his abs made me want to touch his abs. For some reason, I felt the overwhelming need to comfort him and now my cold hand rests on his hot skin and I feel awkward. I feel his muscles clench the moment my fingers brush over his abs, and his breath hitches in his throat. 

"This is a deep conversation to have at four in the morning with someone I've just met," he says, and my body stills. This is the moment when he's going to kick me out or politely ask me to leave.

"I'm sorry," I say, lifting my hand off his chest, but he grabs my hand and pulls it back down to his warm chest.

"No, I meant that in a good way. This is different. I like this," he says and my head floods with relief. "It's been a long time since I've been able to honestly talk with someone."

"Well that's obviously what I came here for," I joke and he chuckles a little, my hand feeling the vibrations against his chest. 

"What should we talk about next? The meaning of life?" he teases and I smile widely.

"That seems like a good place to start," I say and we talk like that for another thirty minutes or so before I get hit with a wave of sleepiness. I've been so stressed out about trying to impress him all night, it's finally hitting me. I doze off in mid-sentence, and Ryan pulls the blankets up over my shoulders, and rolls onto his side and falls asleep beside me. 

 

_________________________________________

 

I wake up when the sunlight from the window is streaming in my face and I feel completely disoriented. I look around the room and notice the bed is empty and for a minute I panic and forgot where the hell I am. And then I panic all over again when I remember where I am, and how I threw myself at Ryan last night. Okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought, I vaguely remember most of it, due to the alcohol flooding my veins last night. My head pulses with a headache from this hangover when I hear pans clanking down the hallway.

I stumble out of his bed relieved to see that I'm still wearing my same dress, knowing nothing could have happened if I'm still wearing this. But then I think - isn't that the reason I came here? To have sex? I didn't even manage to do the one thing I came here to do. I shake my head, embarrassed with myself and follow the noises, trying to find my way to the kitchen. 

I see him standing at the stove, wearing his same grey sweats and a white cotton t-shirt, with tiny holes on the back of it. He's cooking what appears to be eggs and sipping on a cup of coffee. The smell in the room is incredible and I can't remember the last time I ate.

"Good morning," I say, announcing myself and Ryan spins around, smiling at me.

"Good morning Margot," he says, and the way he says my name sends a chill down my spine. I sit on the stool in front of the counter and watch him as he finishes cooking the eggs and putting them on two plates. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving," I say. If only he knew I was more hungry for him than the food.

"Good because I make pretty phenomenal eggs," he says, sliding them across the counter and grabbing a cup of coffee for me.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do all this," I say, amazed by his generosity. 

"It's my pleasure. I love cooking," he says, stabbing at his eggs and taking a huge bite.

"You do?" I ask, taking a bite of my eggs. Add that to the long list of reasons why I find him attractive.

"Oh yeah," he says, shoveling the eggs into his mouth.

"Listen, about last night. I feel really embarrassed--"

"Don't worry about it," he stops me. "You needed someone to talk to," he says, once again putting emphasis on the word talk.

"I think we both know I didn't come here to talk last night," I say, and he stops eating and looks up at me, licking his lips.

"No? Then what did you come here for?" he asks, teasing me. I can see the flirtatious look in his eyes and I know he knows.

"You're really going to make me say it?" I ask, biting my lip nervously. He stares down at my mouth and then innocently looks back up into my eyes and I feel like my skin is on fire. "I came here to have sex with you," I say and it's like the world stops spinning. I can't believe I said that out loud.

Ryan smirks at me, cocky and goes back to eating his food. "So why didn't you then?" he asks while looking down at his food and I feel my pulse speeding up. He wanted to have sex with me last night? I'm too stunned to speak and he looks back up at me, his blue eyes dancing across my face, searching for answers.

"Because I was drunk and because you are intimidating and because you're basically a stranger and because you probably think I'm crazy and because it was a really bad idea showing up on your porch at four in the morning," I spit out as quickly as I can.

He sets down his fork and sips his coffee before responding. "You think I'm intimidating?" he asks, and I laugh.

"That's really all you heard from that whole rant?" I ask, bewildered. 

"Let's have sex then," he says, his smile reaching his eyes as he stares at my shocked expression.

"Now?" I ask, nearly choking on my eggs.

"Not now," he says, walking around the counter and sitting on the stool just beside me, his face inches from mine. "Tonight. I'll take you out to dinner and we'll have a proper date and then we can have sex," he says and my heart slams against my rib cage. His collar bone is peaking out of his shirt and I resist the urge to lick him.

"Like a proper gentleman," I mock him, trying to hide my desire for him and bite into my eggs again. 

"I'll take you out on however many dates you want," he says. "We don't have to have sex tonight I just assumed it was something you wanted. But I'm okay with waiting if you need time."

"You're okay with waiting?" I ask, confused. "So wait you actually want to go on a real date with me?"

"Of course I do," he says, only taking his eyes off mine for a moment to look down at my lips and then back into my eyes.

"Why?" I ask, surprising myself. Don't ask why when Ryan Gosling asks you out, just go you idiot, I tell myself. But I'm too curious not to know and now I want to put him on the spot.

"Because you're fucking beautiful," he says, completely confident and not at all skittish and nervous like I was last night. "And you're incredibly adorable and I love your accent," he says and my heart skips a beat in my chest. He thinks I'm fucking beautiful and he finds me adorable and he loves my accent and I feel like I'm floating. I'm too speechless to respond, and I think he knows this so he reaches up and tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear and bites his lip as he looks down at my lips again. He's so flirty and confident and it's not something I'm used to when it comes to guys, but it's so attractive. 

"I'll never shut up now that I know you like my accent," I say, purposefully making my accent sound much thicker than it actually is. Ryan grins and holds back a laugh and I feel warmth in my chest.

"I'll pick you up then. At seven," he says, and we exchange contact information.

"Thank you so much for breakfast Ryan, and for everything," I say, awkwardly standing and flattening my dress. 

"You're welcome," he says, stepping forward and pulling me into a tight embrace. I stifle a gasp, not expecting this and melt into the hug, bringing my arms around his large, broad back. He shirt smells like a mix of his aftershave and a pine scented laundry detergent, and it's making my head swim.

"Now it's time for the walk of shame back to my place," I mumble into his shirt and Ryan laughs, the sound vibrating through his chest. I pull away from him and the look in his eyes makes me feel like I'm flying.

"I'll see you tonight Margot," he says.

"I'll see you tonight," I say, and walk out the front door. Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 2

MARGOT'S POV

I'm wearing a short red dress with a flowery pattern and a sweetheart neck line. I pull a black pea-coat over my shoulders just as I hear Ryan's car pull up outside of my apartment. Of course he drives a jet black challenger with a white stripe, the hottest car for the hottest guy. I want to tease him about it as he walks up but I can't find any words as I take in his appearance. He's wearing a cotton black t-shirt with a v-neck showing off his collar bones. He has on dark-wash blue jeans and a plaid blue shirt tucked behind a tight fitting black leather jacket. His hair is wet and combed back and he smells incredible. 

"Good evening Margot," he says, closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around my waist in a quick hug. "You look gorgeous," he says, his eyes scanning down my entire body before looking back into mine.

"You look gorgeous too," I say and he scrunches his nose playfully. "So where are we going?"

"To the best restaurant in town," he says, taking my hand and leading me to his car.

"Sounds fancy," I say, stepping into the passenger seat as he holds it open. "This is a really nice car."

"Thank you," he says, softly closing the door and sliding into the drivers seat. 

We drive to the restaurant in comfortable silence, with the windows rolled down and the sound of the radio gently playing through the speakers. I discover he has a love for rock music as he quietly sings along to every Led Zeppelin and Rolling Stones song. He rests his hand comfortably on the stick shift in between us, shifting gears whenever necessary and he glances over at me and smirks every time he gets the chance. 

Minutes later we make our way into the bustling restaurant and find a private table near the back. He slings his leather jacket onto the back of the chair and rolls up the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "So I hear you're from Canada?" I ask.

"You've heard correctly," he says. "And I'm just going to take a wild guess and assume you're from Australia."

"Wow great guess," I tease, knowing my accent is easily identifiable. "What part of Canada did you grow up in?"

"Cornwall. My family lived in a trailer park," he says and I raise my eyebrows, not expecting this.

"Wow, what was that like?" I ask, curious. There's definitely more to him than meets the eye.

"It fucking sucked, that's why I left," he says and the waitress interrupts us, taking our order. We spend the rest of the date talking about our childhoods. I learn that he is very close with his Mother, but he has a weird and distant relationship with his Dad. He has an older sister Mandi who is married and has a daughter. I tell him all about what it was like growing up in Australia on the farm and how I'm close with both of my parents. I tell him about my Mom, who is a psychologist and how I look exactly like her, and about my Dad who works for a moving company and has a great sense of humor. His eyes wander over every inch of my face as I talk to him and I don't think I've ever met anyone who is so happy just listening to me talk. He's so focused on what I'm saying and he looks down at my lips every few seconds. Even though the restaurant is full of beautiful women who I've noticed can't take their eyes off him, he can't seem to keep his eyes off me. His big blue eyes are so expressive and he doesn't even have to say anything, he conveys all of his emotions with his eyes.

We finish our dinner and I fight him for the check but he shakes his head and snatches it before I even have the chance to grab it. "There's no way in hell you're paying for our date. That is not the way my Mom raised me," he says.

"I'll have to thank her then," I say, winking as I finish off my drink, feeling slightly buzzed.

"Maybe you can, in person sometime," he says and I raise my eyebrows at him. He seriously wants me to meet his Mother? He must read the shocked expression on my face. "Unless it's too soon for that."

"I'd love to meet your Mom, Ryan. She must be pretty amazing if she raised a gentleman like you," I say and he smirks.

"She is amazing. And she's beautiful and generous and kind. You would get along great with her," he says, and my heart melts.

"I'm sure I would. I hear Canada's really beautiful this time of year," I say, winking at him and his smile widens.

"It is. It's a bit cold though, and Cornwall is boring as all hell. Toronto is the place to be," he says.

"I would follow you anywhere," I say and his eyes blaze through me as they frantically look back and forth between my eyes and my lips.

We finish our dinner and Ryan slips his leather jacket back on and stands. He holds the small of my back as he guides us out of the restaurant and we make our way to his challenger. "God, your car is so sexy," I say, sliding my had over the leather seats as he climbs into the drivers seat. He arches his eyebrows at me. "Not as sexy as you though," I add in and he laughs softly.

He pulls the car out of the lot and begins driving down the street. I can't keep my eyes off him, the way he caresses the stick shift and his eyes constantly move from the cars mirrors to me. Every time he looks over at me, his eyes travel down to my long legs, and I smirk because I specifically chose this dress because it really shows off my legs. He looks fucking delicious with his tight leather jacket and his perfectly clipped blonde hair and his sharp jawline with just a hint of facial hair. I inhale sharply, feeling myself getting worked up and Ryan looks over at me. Want hits me like the lash of a whip, and it takes everything in me not to reach over and grab him. "Ryan pull over," I say, urgency in my voice.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern pinching his eyebrows as he looks over at me.

I reach my hand across the console and rub my hand over his crotch and his breath catches in his throat. He hardens under my fingers and the car swerves in the lane slightly before he corrects it, and then he finds a place to pull over. He parks the car in a dark alley between two buildings and the area is private and shaded. He puts the car in park and looks over at me. "You want to do this in my car?" he asks, a curious look in his eyes.

"Why not? Your car is sexy and I've never had sex in a car before and I can't take one more minute sitting next to you without knowing what it feels like when you are inside of me," I say and feel embarrassed over how turned on I am. But then I look up at him and his eyes darken and grow so full of lust I can feel my heartbeat in between my legs. I slide my underwear down my legs and crawl over the console as seductively as I can possibly manage, my heels falling to the floor of his car. I slide onto him, throwing my legs on either side of him and I notice the little flecks of green in his eyes when I sit this close to him. I let my fingertips trace the outline of his face, the sharp line of his jaw. His skin is smooth along his cheeks, rough along his jaw. Ryan lets out a shaking groan, sliding his hand down my side, along my thigh to my knee, where he pulls my leg over his hip. Beneath the denim of his jeans, his cock is rigid against me, and I feel the shape of it as we press together.

"Margot," my name is an urgent whisper on his lips. He is staring into my eyes with such confidence and intensity that it sends a chill down my spine. Our mouths slam together and his hand tangles in my hair as he pulls me close to him. All I can smell is his intoxicating cologne and it's clouding my head and making me impossibly wet.

His tongue pushes into my mouth and our mouths hungrily work over each other, his teeth catching on my chin. He pulls my hair back as he bends to move his mouth up my neck in a hot trail of teeth and lips. His expression is so full of wonder when he looks up at me; it gives me a dizzying rush of power. He wants this as much as I do. I stifle a moan and he brings his hand to my breast, cupping me over my dress and squeezing gently. But it's not enough, I need to feel his hands on my skin. The dress is too tight to try and lift over my head so instead I push the straps off my shoulders and push the dress down so my boobs spill out over the top.

He strokes his thumb over my nipple and I nearly cry out in pleasure. He moans as he takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. I run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair as he swirls his tongue over my nipple and uses his other hand to caress my other breast. For some reason I am shocked by how good he is at this. He knows how deep to suck and how hard to bite and how tender to kiss. I rock my hips over his erection, desperate to feel him against me. His fingers make slow circles over my nipple and I arch my back into his touch, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer to me as his tongue works over my other nipple.

"I don't need any more foreplay," I moan. "I want you inside me now." I surprise myself with how forward I'm being but I'm horny enough not to care.

"Is that so?" he asks, bringing his fingers down to my throbbing pussy and slamming two fingers inside of me. I gasp, not expecting this and he thrusts his fingers in and out of me quickly. The rawness of it surprises me and turns me on more than I care to admit. 

"Ryan," I moan, desperately clutching the back of his neck as I rock my hips over his warm, long fingers.

"Fuck you're so wet," he pants, as he aggressively slams his fingers inside of me again. Then, without warning he grabs a lever next to his seat and his seat goes flying backwards so he's lying flat on his back. He sits up on his elbows as he peels off his leather jacket and his plaid shirt and pulls his black v-neck up and over his head, and I am mesmerized by the muscles on his chest. "Come here, let me taste you," he says, laying flat on his back and motioning for me to come closer to him.

"What?" I squeak out.

"Come here baby, fuck my face. Please," he says, lust swirling in his eyes. Oh my god. Dirty talk isn't something I'm used to but it's turning me on more than I ever thought it could. I slide across his seat and move my hips close to his face, feeling slightly awkward. I've never done this type of thing before and it makes me feel nervous.

Ryan grabs my hips and lifts me directly over his mouth, and I can feel his warm breath fanning over my inner thighs as I lower myself over him. He kisses my inner thigh and says "Make a lot of noise would you baby?" before bringing his warm, wet mouth to my clit and sucking hard. I cry out in pleasure and my hips buck wildly against his mouth but he keeps a firm grip on my hips. His tongue jabs into me over and over and he brings one of his hands to my clit and starts massaging it. Fuck, he really knows what he's doing. He works his tongue over my hypersensitive flesh and he slaps my ass as I grind on top of him, startling me. He licks me in long, sweeping strokes and he parts me open with two fingers as he uses his tongue and his teeth to scrape across my aching clit.

"Ryan I'm gonna--" I try to warn him before my orgasm rips through me in a hot flash and I cry out his name and curse. He finishes licking me and kisses my inner thigh again.

"Fuck, Margot that was the hottest sound I've ever heard," he says. I slide down him so I'm hoovering over his hips again and I see his erection pressing hard against his jeans. I bring my hand down and stroke my fingers over the steel rod in his pants and he growls. He grabs the lever on his seat and the back of his chair snaps back up, and his face buries into my cleavage. 

I fumble with the button of his jeans and drag down his zipper and he sits up slightly as we both tug his jeans and briefs down. I gasp when his erection juts out in between us, intimidated by the sheer size of him. His cock is so big it would make my ex-boyfriend hang his head in shame. Ryan notices my nervous expression and brings his hand to my face, cupping my cheeks.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he says.

"No it's not that," I say, blushing. "It's fine. I'm fine," I say, not sure if I'm trying to convince him or me.

"Margot, I can wait if you don't want to do this," he says and his voice sounds so genuine. I don't know why I'm feeling so nervous it's not like I'm a virgin, I've had sex plenty of times before. Maybe it's because I'm imagining all the other girls he's been with and I'm wondering if I'm going to live up to them. I'm not extremely experienced, at least not nearly as much as I'm sure he is. "Talk to me, what are you thinking about?" he asks, pushing a strand of hair behind my ears.

"I'm just nervous," I admit and the corners of his mouth curve into a smile.

"Don't be nervous, you're fucking beautiful. You're making me nervous," he says and I laugh. His cock brushes against our hands and then he shifts his hips awkwardly. I know I'm acting crazy so I take a deep breath, then reach down and grab his pulsing hot flesh. Ryan’s face falls in relief as I stroke him, and he begins to move, forward and back. I rub my fingers up and down his length and he hisses behind his teeth and thrusts his hips against my fist. His cock feels warmer than any other part of him, like fire barely contained.

"I want to be inside of you so badly," he groans into my neck and I look down at him, his blue eyes are dark with lust. I smile, suddenly feeling really confident that I have this kind of affect on him. "Is this okay?" he asks and I nod my head, giving him permission.

He lifts my hips up and over him and he grabs the head of his cock, positioning himself at my entrance. "Ready?"

I must nod or whimper or make some kind of noise because he gently pushes my hips down over him and we both shiver in relief as he slides inside of me. "Fuck you're so tight," he moans through clenched teeth. 

"And you're fucking huge," I whimper, only managing to take in half his length.

He laughs a little before he asks "Is that why you were nervous?"

"That was part of it," I admit and bend down to suck his neck.

"God, you're fucking adorable," his warm breath puffs against my neck. He arches his hips slowly and with each thrust I slide an inch further down on him. He’s shockingly hard where I am so soft and tender and it crosses wires in my body. He's thrusting into me so slowly, savoring the sensation but the lack of friction is driving me fucking crazy.

"Faster Ryan," I surprise myself as I command him, and he moans, his cock twitching inside of me. I smirk greedily, enjoying the fact that he likes being commanded. He goes from soft and sweet to frenzied animal fucking, thrusting his hips against me wildly and drilling into me so hard I gasp and have to put my hand on the roof of the car to keep my head from slamming into it.

"Fuck Margot," Ryan grunts and cups my ass roughly as I slide down over his entire length. "It's so fucking deep."

My hands are everywhere between us: his chest and hips and shoulders and the base of his cock. All my nerve endings feel like they are set on fire and I know I'm close. "Come for me Margot," he moans into my hair. He thrust deep into me and slips his hand in between my ass cheeks and I go off like a grenade, coming so hard I black out for a second and scream his name. 

Seconds later and he's right there with me, cursing and shaking against me. We both struggle to catch our breath and his eyes open slowly and the sleepy pleasure swimming in them leaves me breathless. I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier than the sight of Ryan Gosling right after he's had an orgasm. 

It's right at that moment when I realize he wasn't wearing a condom. "Fuck," I say, suddenly, startling him.

"What? Are you okay?" he asks.

"You didn't wear a condom," I say, the panic evident in my voice.

"Oh," he says, looking down in between us. "Shit, I always wear a condom. I don't know what happened," he says, panic spreading in his eyes.

"I'm sorry it was my fault. I distracted you," I say and Ryan cups my cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault," he says nearly cutting me off. "It's okay, I'm clean you don't have to worry about--"

"That's not what I'm worried about," I stop him. "But don't worry I'm clean too."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," he reassures me, stroking my cheeks tenderly. "We're going to be fine."

I adore the way he says "we" like no matter what happens we are in this together. His wide blue eyes are staring up at me with so much happiness and in an explosive burst of emotion I adore him so much it’s nearly painful.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out," I say, biting my lip as I stare into his eyes. I know I barely know him but in this moment it feels like I've known him for years. I bring my head down to rest on his shoulder and he strokes my hair with his hand and it's so comforting. I feel this strange sensation bubbling inside my chest and the rational side of my brain tells me it's too soon to be love. But I won't deny that I'm falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I adore Ryan and Margot together and I really like writing from Margot's POV. I love being able to describe Ryan. I might write the next chapter form Ryan's POV but idk. Hope you like this! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like this! I would appreciate it! :)


End file.
